The Goofy Tamedog Air
The Goofy Tamedog Air is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on January 14, 2015 in the United States and June 16, 2015 in Canada. Plot Howie sits Shred on the couch and has him watch a Japanese robot pig cartoon called MegaMechaPig, and Howie goes to watch another robot pig cartoon called Lucky Hambot. Shred begins to watch, but then a dog shows up at the door. Shred tells the dog that if he was one of the dogs who plays with Lloyd at the park, he wasn't home. The dog then runs in and goes on the couch. Shred tells the dog he was trying to watch an important documentary and the dog starts eating his Chedda Bombs. Shred is allergic to dogs. Shred tries for three hours to get the dog out of the house by throwing meat on the porch, but the dog refuses. Diane and Lloyd come home and think Shred bought the dog home, but Shred explains that the dog was trespassing and wouldn't leave. Lloyd said it wasn't one of his friends from the park, but then Max comes home and immediately recognizes the dog as his own. His name was Boardwax and he had somehow found his way to Blizzard Springs from Vermont. Max says that the two had everything together and before Shred, Boardwax was his only best bro and now that Boardwax was here, his life was complete. Diane and Lloyd say that Boardwax couldn't stay, because of Shred's allergies. However, Shred knows how happy Boardwax made Max, so he claims that he is now over his allergies. Abby walks in on Jenna and Junk doing an improv scene for the Blizzard Springs Improv Festival. Jenna and Junk were on the same team and they explain that they would be given a location and they would improvise dialogue. Abby wants to be on Junk and Jenna's team, but Abby has never done improv before. Jenna and Junk continue their scene, fitting Abby in, but Abby is very bad at improv. Max puts Shred's sweater vest on Boardwax, and Shred is still having allergies. Shred tells Max that if he sneezed, it would be because of an unrelated matter, but Max tells Shred not to sneeze around Boardwax, because he hated loud noises. One time, Max's Cousin Ozzy sneezed so loud, Boardwax hopped on a rowboat and paddled to the middle of a lake. Max and Boardwax leaves and Shred starts sneezing. Howie comes in and says she would make him something to suppress his allergies, but she had to go and cuddle with Boardwax. At the Yogurt Yeti, Abby is angry about how she's not good at improv. Kaylee says she used to do improv and won a ton of awards for it. She was also hosting the Improv Festival tomorrow at the Yogurt Yeti, and says she'll help Abby with her improv. At the Ackermans' house, Howie sprays Shred with a bubble gum-scented spray, and says that would help stop his allergies. But then, Max gives Shred Boardwax's dog brush, Lloyd gives Shred one of Boardwax's dog toys, and Max gives Shred the sweater vest Boardwax had worn. Shred starts sneezing. Boardwax runs away and Max says that he loved his dog, but Boardwax could go home and Shred needed his skin. However, Boardwax had ran away. Lloyd and Shred check a bunch of yards and Max and Diane check a bunch of burger places. Shred apologizes to Max, but Max says Shred was just being a bro and it must have been rough to be so close to him. Shred says that the closer he got, the worse it was, and this gives Shred an idea. Shred and Howie build a device that they could put on Shred's face and it would severe his allergies when he got close to Boardwax, and it would work as a tracking device. Howie had only used one of Boardwax's hairs so that they wouldn't find every dog in Blizzard Springs. At the Improv Festival, Kaylee and Abby do a scene together. They ask for a location and Kelly suggests Ken & Sherry's Froyo Hut. But Kaylee can't do it, because she says she'll never step foot in Ken & Sherry's. Abby starts the scene by saying that it was really gross in Ken & Sherry's. They say that the toppings were dusty, the froyo had bugs, and the toilet was just a hole in the ground. They say Kaylee was a health inspector and she would shut down Ken & Sherry's. Max, Shred, and Howie go to school and they find Boardwax at Max's locker. Shred's sinuses begin overloading, and the device was locked on maximum. The device blows up. Boardwax goes to Howie's until he flies back to Vermont. Max and Shred now feel like they should have made a device that beeped when it smelled Boardwax. Also, Abby wins first place in the Improv Festival. Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1